My Lovely Brother (HIATUS)
by HyunnK.V
Summary: :: DISCONTINUE ::


My Lovely Brother

**Pairing :**  
VHope, VJin, ...xKai (Belum di tentukan pairing untuk Kai), KiHae, dll.

**Rated :** T

**Note :**  
Taehyung (V) 14 y.o  
Jongin 17 y.o  
Kibum 21 y.o

**Warn!**  
Typo(s), OOC (Out Of Character), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, UKE FOR VKaiHae (V, Kai, Taehyung), etc.

Don't read if Don't like this pair

Don't Plagiat

Big NO for bashing

etc.

.

.

* * *

Jangan menilai dari kekurangannya, tetapi lihatlah atas kelebihan yang di milikinyaー **_My Lovely Brother_**

* * *

**_._**

Enjoy Reading!

.

"Snowie Hyung ayo main. Ayo main Hyung, ayo"

Rahang itu mengeras seiring tarikan di bajunya yang sangat menganggu,ー terlebih suaranya terdengar menyebalkan.

Tangannya menyentak kasar tangan pemuda manis yang mengganggu pekerjaannya dan menatap Taehyung -nama pemuda perusuh- dengan tatapan benci.

"S-Snowie Hyung, ayo kita main"

Seakan tak sadar dengan raut wajah sang kakak, Taehyung yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah ketika Kibum -pemuda yang dipanggil Hyung- menyentaknya kasar, kembali mendekati sang kakak dengan raut wajah polos.

"Hyuー"

Kibum segera menepis tangan Taehyung yang berusaha menyentuhnya kembali.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa tangan itu terantuk tajamnya meja kaca yang kini terhiaskan oleh tetesan darah Taehyung.

"Kau bukan adikku, jadi jangan pernah memanggilku Hyung, Idiot" ucap Kibum dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri, Kibum berlalu dengan raut wajah datar, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari salah seorang namja lainnya yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan dirinya.

"Kibum hyung kenapa?" ia bergumam kecil.

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran akan sosok Hyungnya yang telah pergi meninggalkan Massion Kim dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berjalan masuk keruang kerja Kibum.

"Taehyungie?"

"Hiks..."

Kedua mata namja itu membulat seiring pengelihatannya mendapat sosok Taehyung yang terduduk dengan wajah memerah dan basah.

Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan itu, segera menghampiri Taehyung dan menyamakan tingginya.

"TaeTae sayang, kenapa menangis hm?"

Bertanya dengan nada lembut meski guratan khwatir terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya, Jongin menghapus air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari sepasang mata sipit yang cantik.

"Hiks... TaeTae idiot bukan hiks... Bukan hiks..."

Jongin yang mendengarnya terenyuh, menarik pemuda tiga tahun di bawahnya itu ke dalam pelukan hangat berusaha menenangkan.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang adik Hyung idot eo? Taehyung kan anak pintar kesayangan Jongie hyung"

Jongin mengelus punggung yang masih bergetar itu perlahan, hingga obsidian coklat tuanya menangkap bercak merah di siku Taehyung.

"Ini kenapa sayang?"

Jongin bertanya pada Taehyung yang terlihat tak menyadari dirinya terluka tanpa henti bergumam bahwa ia tidak idiot.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam memandang Taehyung miris.

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya, sosok Taehyung masuk kedalam keluarganya.

Menjadikan sosok asing itu menjadi salah satu bagian keluarganya.

Dan sejak itu pula, Kibum kakak kesayangannya tersebut berubah drastis.

Entah ia sendiri tak paham akan alasan sang kakak membenci Taehyung yang menggemaskan dan tak menerimanya sebagai seorang adik.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tau dan mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasannya, karena Taehyungー

ーmengidap autis.

* * *

_**o**o**O**o**o**_

* * *

"Cocktail"

Bartender tersebut mengangguk mendengar pesanan seorang namja tampan berambut acak-acakan.

"Kau datang, Bum?"

Kibum, pemuda berambut acak-acakkan itu menghiraukan suara seseorang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa berucap, ia segera meminum pesanannya yang telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Seperti biasa" pesan namja berkulit putih pucat berambut ikal yang duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat partner in crime ku muram begini huh?"

"Jangan tanya padaku"

Seorang namja berambut blonde menjawab meski pertanyaan itu bukan di tunjukkan olehnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada namja yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya maupun berbicara denganmu, Monyet"

Eunhyuk -Lee Hyukjae- segera meraih barang apapun di atas meja guna menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun keras.

"Yakk" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakiy.

"Yakk apa? Aku lebih tua darimu, bocah setan"

Kyuhyun terdiam -bukan sepenuhnya terdiam, perhatikan saja bibirnya yang mengulas seringai dan otak cerdasnya yang sibuk memikirkan rencana pembalasana dendam- dan menikmati pesanannya ketika barang yang di gunakan Eunhyuk untuk menggeplak kepalanya di angkat kembali.

Kibum yang terlihat tak terganggu dengan keributan kecil yang sangat biasa ia dengar, meneguk habis cocktail hingga tetes terakhir.

"Hei, jangan meminumnya seperti itu Kibum"

Eunhyuk memandang Kibum khawatir.

Meski namja yang memiliki julukan Killer Smile itu seorang 'peminum' tapi tetap saja dia adalah sahabatnya -meski sering mengerjainya.

"Aku pergi sebentar"

Mengabaikan ucapan Eunhyuk, Kibum bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menjauhi kedua sahabatnya yang memandang dirinya prihatin.

"Kukira Jongin tau penyebabnya" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hei Setan, entah perasaanku saja atau Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?"

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk penuh haru -acting sebenarnya- membuat namja bermarga Lee itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Akhirnya otakmu bekerja dengan baik, Monyet"

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Kyuhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih memproses ucapan Kyuhyun.

"M-MWO? YAKK, BOCAH SETAN, IBLIS, KEMBALI SAJA KENERAKA KAU"

Eunhyuk berteriak dengan gelas minum Kibum yang mengacung ke arah Kyuhyun.

* * *

_**o**o**O**o**o**_

* * *

BRUGG

"Eh? M-Maaf"

Namja berkemeja kotak-kotak itu menunduk takut pada sosok di hadapannya.

"..."

Kepala namja itu otomatis terangkat ketika tidak ada sahutan yang di terimanya.

Ternyata namja yang tak sengaja tertumpah kaleng colanya berlalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"H-Hei, kau berhenti disana"

Donghae, nama namja berkemeja kotak-kotak itu menunjuk kearah Kibum dan berlari kecil untuk mengejar sosok yang semakin menjauh.

"Yakk"

Donghae meraih tangan Kibum menghentikan langkah pemuda tampan itu.

Kibum yang merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam seseorang, melirik pemuda manis tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf soal bajumu. Tapi mengapa kau tidak berkata apa-apa dan berlalu begitu saja?"

Melupakan rasa takutnya, Donghae berucap memandang Kibum marah.

"..."

Kibum yang terdiam memandangnya membuat darah Donghae semakin mendidih.

"Apa kau bisu? Aku kanー"

GREBB

Mata Donghae seketika membulat dengan mulut terbuka, saat sebuah pelukan hangat dari Kibum membuat tubuhnya menegang.

A-apa yang namja ini lakukan padanya?

Apakah ini yang di sebut pelecehan seperti kata Junsu salah seorang temannya di desa?

Meski namja ini tampan tapi tetap sajakanー

"Y-Yakk, berani sekali kau memelukku?"

Donghae memberontak dalam pelukan Kibum, namun entah pelukan itu yang terlalu kuat atau tenaganya yang lemah, usaha Donghae tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Biarkan seperti ini sejenak"

DEGG

* * *

_**o**o**O**o**o**_

* * *

"TaeTae mau itu" ia bergumam kecil.

Jari telunjuk Taehyung terus menunjuk kearah boneka singa di salah satu toko mainan dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Jongin.

Jongin yang merasakannya menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum manis.

"Taehyung mau boneka itu?"

Anggukan kecil penuh semangat dari adik tirinya yang menggemaskan, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya semakin melebar hingga membentuk sabit pada matanya.

"Kalau begitu kajja"

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak Taehyung berjalan-jalan guna menghentikan isak tangis sang adik.

Tentu saja, loncatan dan gumaman taman bermain menjawab ajakan Jongin.

Untuk keluar dari kawasan rumah, sangat sulit di lakukan oleh sosok seperti Taehyung tanpa ada sosok Jongin yang menemani, pengecualian saat dirinya bersekolah di sekolah khsusus dalam pengawasan salah seorang bawahan sang Ayah.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya bisa pulang dua minggu sekali, mengingat dirinya yang tinggal di asrama, sekolah hanya mengijinkan para siswanya dapat berlibur di rumah 3 hari lamanya dan setelahnya melanjutkan kegiatan belajar.

SRETT

"Eh?"

Taehyung kembali bergumam ketika boneka singa yang diinginkannya lebih dulu diambil oleh seorang namja berambut orange.

Jongin yang melihatnya, segera memanggil salah seorang penjaga toko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau punya boneka singa seperti itu lagi? Adikku sangat mengiginkannya"

"Maaf tuan, tapi boneka itu tersisa satu. Dan yang di ambil pemuda ituー"

"TAEHYUNG~"

Jongin memekik ketika Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari mengejar pria berambut orange tadi.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi"

Tanpa mendengar balasan, Jongin segera berlari mengejar sang adik yang jauh di depannya.

"T-TaeTae kau kemana sayang?" ia meracau ketika tak menemukan sosok Taehyung yang sebelumnya berlari kerah yang sama dengannya.

Namun, sosok itu tak ia temukan mengingat pengunjung di taman bermain tak sedikit.

"TAEHYUNG!?"

DEGG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END/?**

* * *

What the?

Oke, sebelumnya maaf karena Hyun post ff lagi wkwk

Pengennya sih ni ff nggak di pubblish disini, tapi di akun sepupu.

Tapi dianya lupa password sama emailnya elah

Soal ff sebelumnya, masih dalam tahap pengerjaan mengingat chapter 2 akan panjang.

Tapi kalau otak Hyuj terbatas, mungkin untuk jadiin two shoot gagal deh hehehe

So, Hyun akan bahas soal ff ini.

Jujur buat ff seperti ini lebih ribet dibanding ff Hyun sebelumnya yang cuma fokus menceritakan Jongin seorang.

Tapi dalam ff ini, memaksa Hyun tidak hanya menceritakan seorang Jongin, tetapi kedua saudaranya Uri Alien dan Snowhite.

Jika ada pertanyaan kenapa Taehyung nggak bersaudara sama DaeBaek, alasannya karena Sengaja  # Alasan_apa_ini ?

Dan maaf, Hyun akan lebih fokus ke Taehyungnya bukan ke Jongin ataupun Kibum.

Kan paling menderita si TaeTae, jadi Hyun mau fokus ke dia tapi Jongin dan Kibumnya tetap Hyun ulas kok.

Untuk chap ini masih perkenalan dengan Kibum banyak di gambarin, tapi yeah... Maklumin ya? Kalau Hyun belum bisa terlepas menceritakan fokus pada satu orang.

So, berminatkan dengan ff aneh bin ajaib ini?

Untuk pairing, Kibum sudah pasti Donghae, pasalnya Hyun KiHae Shipper dan kungkin ada bumbu-bumbu KyuHae/EunHae (Eun!Seme)

Jadi masalahnya itu Jongin, uri baby tan. Hyun mau pairingin sama siapa bingung.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, atau yang lain?

Pelase comment pilihan kalian di kotak review ya? Selain yang tiga di atas, silahkan di sebutin aja.

Cukup bacotnya, Review please?

_**HyunnK.V**_


End file.
